Life's Merrygoround
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: I'll head over for hell- after praying God to reincarnate when you do... and for our love to be fulfilled then..." "let us meet once again..." Drugs and family stood between them not everything in life is like a fairy tale. Sasuhina - tragedy/love


**A quick oneshot- I just saw RENT and I had to write something like this so... here you guys go, please read and review. Though there is mentions of blood, extreme tragedy, and extreme romance. But before you guys proceed I want to tell you- **

**Whether you are on drugs(something I hope you're not on cause I know it's really terrible, that I wouldn't wish it even to my worst enemy, and none of you guys deserve to suffer like that) or are considering suicide- none of those are the answer you your problems. From the bottom of my heart I hope if you guys are considering these two things or had already tried drugs, please consider getting some specialist to help you recover and that way you'll be a survivor to that junk that is destroying people's brains. Be smart, think about it before you recur to these things, and please avoid, at all costs using them cause in the modern day 6.3 of the whole population is using illicit drugs, also I took this from a drug addiction website and it says "**

**There were 19,102 Deaths From Drug-Induced Causes in 1999 (legal and illegal drugs)****The number of persons with substance dependence or abuse increased from 14.5 million (6.5 percent of the population) in 2000 to 16.6 million (7.3 percent) in 2001. "  
**

**people you may think this is little and small but it's not! It's a lot of people there are ****6.684 billion inhabitants in the earth! 6.3 percent is 421 million 92 thousand people on drugs! That's way too many people!! So please guys, even if the number of drug addicts decreases by one- it counts. So please, tell this to your friends, inform them about this, if you know someone who is an addict tell them to consider finding help, or at least don't consider taking drugs guys... trust me it'll destroy your brain and make you feel bad, they won't be the comfort you're looking for. Say no to drugs!! To help the world we need to take baby steps, and with one single hand many many lives will be saved. If you want to be informed on drug addiction go to stopdrugaddiction (dot) com and read the statistics. You'll be shocked. Now on with the story. Enjoy! **

"_Forget it!! You're not trying! You promised!" tears fell down from her eyes. _

"_I tried! I'm trying!" he glared at her, she simply shook due to the sobs exiting her sweet lips. _

"_I can clearly see you're not trying..." he said as he turned around. She held her hand up, trying to grab him. _

"_Please! Sasuke please! I'm trying... don't leave!" he hesitated, pondering in whether he should turn around or leave, going for the latter as he left the apartment, the steps resounding in her ears. She sobbed harder._

_--_

"Hinata... please... please... open up" he begged against the door, his knocks having ceased

--

_She tapped her arm, the joint between the forearm and her arm. A syringe on her hand, filled with a yellowish liquid. Her eyes closed as she avoided the voice in her head telling her to put the syringe down. She prepared the needle to inject herself the liquid in which her sanity depended on. _

_--_

Her small frame shook, this time not due to sobbing... but due to something stronger...

--

_'Sasuke... we haven't heard from her since more than two months ago' his eyes widened at this statement as he cursed himself from deep inside his mind. _

"_Are you sure?" she sighed a yes and he hung up- no thank you nor anything else. _

_--_

She sat against the wall, the only thing keeping her relatively stable, and not about to fall, she gagged and panted, big, thick droplets of sweat ran down her sickly-pale face. Delusions clouding her mind, as her body craved the damned drug.

--

"_I won't consume again... for you" he smiled at her, something he rarely showed anyone. He pulled her in a deep loving kiss as he mumbled a 'thank you' against her soft plump lips. He raised her pale, porcelain arms and kissed the swollen joint, where she used to stick the syringe in. _

_--_

"Hinata.. open up!" he closed his eyes and he stepped away from the door. He raised his leg and kicked the door hard, making it fall of from it's hinges. He ran into the apartment and searched in the living room- empty. He ran to the kitchen- empty. He hurried to her bedroom- empty... bags of cocaine on the bed. He closed his eyes as he felt a throb in his chest. He felt his heart clenching.

_"Hinata... promise me you won't do nothing more than heroine... it's better... to be with just one" she nodded as she showed him a pained smile, happy that he understood that she was trying to overcome her addiction. _

He ran to the bathroom to find it empty as he thought where else could she be. Finally he ran to the balcony where he saw the small, fragile body of his love, clenching onto the railing as if her life depended on it. He saw the muscles of her back clenching and unclenching, her body, drenched in sweat, making her hair glisten and stick to the porcelain skin. Shivers shaking her body- hard.

"Hinata" he heard a squeak and a pained grunt, as small pants and soft gags. "Hinata... look at me" she tried hard to shake her head but the shivers made it hard to be distinguished. He refused to let her childish side beat him as he walked towards her and hugged her from behind. He felt his own body tremble due to her small body shaking with force. He pressed his mouth to her ear- "Look at me" he commanded softly, making her turn around, almost about to fall, still holding onto the railing, he stared at her face with a concerned expression. She had her eyes down, avoiding his gaze as she tried hard not to gag and pant before him. He lifted her up, bridal style, making her slowly let go of the iron railing as she clung onto him. He walked to her bed and cleared it, letting her down softly. She raised her knees to her chest and stared at him through her bangs.

His shaking hands came in contact with her searing hot cheeks. He caressed her cheek as he lowered his lips on hers. He walked to the bathroom, in the way grabbing all the drug in the room, and, after flushing down the toilet the doomed 'medication', he grabbed a small towel and drenched it in cold water as he walked towards her, he walked to her, shaking himself due to the shock, the pain, the fear... due to her, he lowered the towel on her sizzling hot forehead as he grabbed her hand and held her cold hands in his.

"Don't leave me... don't ever leave" he smiled softly and nodded as he held tightly onto her hand.

/

"Sasuke, wake up... Sasuke... come on" he opened his onyx eyes slowly as he looked around, looking for his princess.

"Dope... and Hina" he saw Naruto avert his gaze. "Naruto, where is Hinata?" the blond took a while to answer but finally turned to him, a pained look.

"She's not here right now" Sasuke frowned.

"Why didn't she wake me up... she should've told me she was going out" Naruto closed his eyes and down his cheek came a tear.

"Sasuke... she left fourteen years ago..." Sasuke frowned.

"Stop joking baka... where is she?" Naruto stared at him mad.

"Sasuke stop doing this... stop doing this to yourself, let her go! She won't come back here!" Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, tell me right now where she's at, she was with me last night!" Naruto swallowed his anger and clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Look at your arms... you fought so hard to make her stop and now you are consuming that shit" Sasuke stared at him shocked and confused. "You're not sixteen any more! You're thirty! Take some responsibility! Get up of your damn bed and shower! You're family is worried!" he stared at Naruto disorientated.

"What are you saying... I am sixteen... remember... I've been waiting to ask Hinata to marry me... she's trying hard to leave that shit... we'll be happy" Naruto slapped him. He stared at his best friend shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Naruto glared at him hard.

"No! You waited like that fourteen years ago! You helped her fourteen years ago! She tried to leave that shit fourteen years ago! You hated that shit fourteen years ago! She lived fourteen years ago! She died fourteen years ago! You didn't drug yourself fourteen years ago! Fourteen fucking years! Wake up of that daze you call life! She isn't here any more and accept it. She won't come back any day soon, you won't look for her any day soon either!!" Naruto growled. Sasuke let the information sink... wide eyed he finally understood everything.

/

"_Sasuke I love you... don't ever leave me" he stared at her running around the park_

_-_

"_Sasuke... help me" he had opened his condo's door to find her shaking. _

_-_

"_Sasuke I'm sick" she said as she showed him her syringe marks._

_-_

"_Sasuke I'm leaving" he stared at her shocked as she laid on a hospital bed._

_-_

"_Sasuke" she laid on her bedroom, when he had just helped her fall asleep, happy her withdrawal syntomes had ceased._

_-_

"_Sasuke" she had coughed out when he stood beside her, a last tear rolling down. _

_-_

"_Sasuke, meet Hyuuga Hinata, she'll be you're new classmate, she's the heiress to the Hyuuga empire. Treat her well" she smiled at him and bowed. _

"_Nice to meet you Sasuke-san" he focused on her lips, that was the first time he liked his name..._

_-_

"_She's a junkie Sasuke! Come with me!" he stared at Sakura as she pulled on his arm, his eyes having caught her crying as she ran away. _

_-_

"_Sasuke..." she said as she nuzzled onto his neck, she was probably drunk, but he still loved her feel. _

/

"She... died..." Naruto nodded, finally realizing the mistake he had made. At least he had thrown out all the drugs Sasuke had bought late last night. "She died..." he repeated trying to let her death sink in properly. "She died" he stated as he gripped onto his pants. "She died!" he yelled shocked. "How could she die! Why did she leave me!" he asked himself, pounding on the bed. "HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Naruto fell to his knees, clutching onto his ears- the voice of his broken friend breaking him as well. Sasuke didn't know it, but he loved Hinata as well... he loved her more than anything in his life and her news had arrived like a ton of bricks onto his head.

Sasuke walked to the grave with a bouquet of white roses and lilies, he kneeled on it, and traced the letters that formed her name. He remembered her every detail, her very image haunting him in dreams, in reality... delusions of a drug effect. He laid the bouquet and having kissed her picture, he drew out of his pocket a gun. He directed it to his temple and, moving his fingers towards the trigger, he pulled on it. A bullet coming more than 100 km/h sunk onto his head, destroying his brain, his skull- his life. He plopped onto the ground lifeless and almost hugging the grave.

"Hinata, great daughter, loving fiancée" 

'Hinata... it's true... you were an angel... but the earth corrupted your mind. Heaven is your home... and for committing sin, I'll head over for hell- after praying God to reincarnate when you do... and for our love to be fulfilled then...' was his last train of thought.

--

"Ms. Hyuuga... I'm glad to approve your graduation out of our detox facility... you'll return to your home soon" she nodded as she walked towards her car. She stared at the people around her. Her 'family' and a blond boy.

"...Who were you people again?" she asked. She already was aware that she had lost her memories when she went into a coma, fourteen years ago.

"Hinata... I'm your father, Hiashi, your mother Hanako, your sister Hanabi, your cousin Neji and your fiancée... _Naruto_" she frowned. Curiously the name rung a bell but not along with that title. She shook the idea out of her head. 'they are the ones who know everything about me... what would they win by lying to me' she thought as she headed inside the car. A flash of pain made her right temple throb. She touched it lightly and drew the hand to her face to see what it was, only to see red- blood. She gasped, making the others stare at her.

"Blood" they cocked an eyebrow.

"There's nothing there honey, you're imagining things" Naruto said, drawing her attention. She stared at her fingers again and there wasn't any blood on them, she touched her temple and drew the hand again, no blood. She sighed and closed her eyes.

/

"_thank you" he muttered against her lips. She was kissing someone... but it wasn't her fiancée. It was another man, black, onyx eyes and jet black hair, spiked up at the back. He then drew her arm to his lips and kissed the inner elbow. She drawled out a mellow "Sasuke... I love you" _

/

She woke up and found the dream so vivid, she knew it was a memory. She frowned, who was he? And how could he make her shiver in pleasure like that? Naruto kissed her neck, making her nauseous. She contained the urge to gag and looked the other way. Her eyes caught gaze of a bloody scene. She stopped the car and, disobeying her father's orders she got out, feeling something call out to her. She ran towards the scene to find a man, in his thirties, sprawled on a grave of a woman who had her same name, dead. She stared at him in wonder. Her eyes roamed his body until they found a curious scene. On his hand was the picture of a woman. She kneeled to grab the picture and saw herself. She backed away and stared at him.

'_... but it wasn't her fiancée. It was another man, black, onyx eyes and jet black hair, spiked up at the back.'_ she remembered her dream and she felt tears sting her eyes as she contained them, her heart clenching and unclenching painfully. She stared at the bullet hole- his right temple.

--

_"Hinata... marry me" she stared at Sasuke amazed and felt him slip a ring on her finger. She couldn't contain her joy and kissed him. _

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..." she said as she remembered it all and cried beside him. When her family was catching up to her she took the bloody gun and holding his hand she shot herself in her right temple. Her body, lying beside Sasuke's, their hands intertwined.

'Hinata/Sasuke... let us meet once again...' they both had prayed when the bullet had been shot.

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry, I know i should update one of the stories, but I just saw Rent and the relationship Mimi and Roger had just pierced my heart and I had to write a drugaddiction and withdrawal syndrome scene. So... yeah... here you guys go. Please give me some feedback, constructive critisicm is appreciated! I love you guys. I know it's pretty sad... sorry for that! Anyway, suggest you to check stopdrugaddiction(dot) com and SAY NO TO DRUGS AND SUICIDE. There is a range from 0 to more than 40 suicides per 100,000 of population, I mean there is an estimate of 10 TO 20 MILLION ATTEMPTED SUICIDES per year!! guys that's too much!! (this info was taken from wikipedia) anyway, please review, I hope you liked the story. **

**Sasuke & Hinata: remember SAY NO TO SUICIDE AND DRUGS!!**

**HC: just like they said! now... see ya guys! I LOVE YOU!!**


End file.
